Wanting You
by BeentherdonethT
Summary: Read it and see


A/N: I started writing this fic back in October of 2010 and never finished it so I decided since it was more than half way done I might as well post it and see if its any good. First, let me warn you that there are a lot of things that are a little off because as I said I wrote most of it back in October so there are no uniforms, Eli isn't a hoarder yet and he still drives Morty. More importantly Eclare hasn't experienced the horrible breakup that we all witnessed in DTW. So I guess you could consider this an AU fic. Also, the plot is not original at all. Its basically a first time fic and I know its been done a million times on here and blah blah blah. So why should you even bother reading this if its been done so many times before right? And how does my fic differ from the other first time fics you've read? Well I cant answer that for you that's something you'll have to answer for yourself.

So prepare to turn back the hands of time. Back to a time when Clare actually had feelings and Eli wasn't an overprotective sociopath and everything was simpler.

Just kidding =)

Oh and I am dedicating this Fic to two people. The first is my twitter bestie and brainstorming partner _**SixWS**_

She is currently writing a fic called BLESSED ROADS and its really really good so if you're reading this make sure to check it out and leave her a review.

The next person is someone who commented on my first story on FF and left me a really nice review. It was too nice if you ask me because that story kind of stinks and its extremely short and just ugh lol. Well anyway I promised you I'd post another story so here it is *sorry for the wait*. In case you're all wondering who I'm talking about, I am referring to the talented _**Zephyr Hearts**_.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. Wish I did but I don't so yeah moving on now =D It's been a year since the "A night in Vegas" fiasco. Eli is a senior and Clare and Adam are juniors. Alli hasn't come back from that private school yet so she won't be in this fic. I got the title from the song "I want you to want me" by Cheap Trick <strong>

**Enjoy!**

_Wanting You_

Clare chewed on the top of her pen as she waited anxiously for the last bell to ring. She couldn't wait until tonight. She and Eli were celebrating their one year anniversary and she was planning on making tonight the _night_.

"Just five more minutes" she thought aloud. She tried but could no longer contain her excitement.

"What's up with you today" Adam questioned from the desk beside her.

"Oh nothing" Clare sung.

"Nothing huh? Spill it St. Clare. You know I can tell when you're lying"

she pauses slightly before speaking. "I'm just excited for tonight is all. I'm ready to finally have a normal relationship with Eli. One without Ipecac poisonings, knife fights, and school lock downs. This year will be different. I can feel it"

Adam chuckles "I sure hope you're right. I would hate to have a repeat of last year. I just stopped having nightmares" he joked.

The bell rang and Clare jumps up from her seat and rushes to the door headed towards her locker with Adam trailing close behind her. Eli is already there waiting for her as she opens her locker and retrieves her things before being met with the most seductive green eyes she has ever seen.

"Hello gorgeous" he says smoothly as he places his hands on her hips and greets her with a slow lingering kiss that leaves Clare lightheaded and both of them gasping for breath afterwards.

Once they separate Eli notices Adam for the first time and nods his head in his best friend's direction. "Sup bro, didn't see you standing there"

"That's because you were too busy trying to swallow Clare's tonsils."

Clare's cheeks are flushed pink as she turns her attention back to busying herself in her locker and letting the guys have their _guy talk_.

"Don't worry, I'll let you two lovebirds be. Have fun tonight and don't do anything I wouldn't do" he calls over his shoulder as he heads toward the entrance of the school. Before he exits, he mouths to Eli to give him details and Eli smirks and nods his head in agreement before turning his attention back to Clare.

"So what exactly do you have planned for tonight Goldsworthy" Clare asks before slamming her locker shut and linking her arm in his.

"Oh you'll see" he assures her. "C'mon I'll give you a ride home"

_Back at Clare's house_

Clare frantically tosses clothes onto her bed. After showering and trying on five different outfits she finally settles on a silk turquoise colored dress with thin spaghetti straps and a plunging neck line. Its one of Eli's favorites and the dress really brings out the color of her eyes. She slips on matching turquoise colored flats which have a thick gold buckle in the front. She fluffs her hair and applies a small amount of make up before giving herself a once over in the mirror.

Satisfied with her appearance she grabs her signature jean jacket hanging on the back of her door and throws it on before checking the alarm clock on her dresser.

"Shit" she mumbles to herself. "It's 5:30 already" She needed to get going so that she could meet Eli at The Dot since he couldn't pick her up at her house. Although she was almost seventeen, her mother didn't allow her to date. She said that dating led to kissing and that kissing led to sex. Mrs. Edwards had met Eli before but Clare only introduced him as her English partner and nothing more. Her mother wasn't particularly fond of Eli, him being an atheist and all.

"Bye Mom. I'm going to The Dot to meet some friends to work on a uh project. Be back later" she yells from the entrance of the front door not waiting for her mother to reply and closing it abruptly before turning and heading towards The Dot.

* * *

><p>As Clare sprints down the street, she spots Morty parked on the corner. Eli is inside and appears to be distracted by some sort of screamo music. He suddenly notices her and jumps out of the car to open the passenger side door.<p>

"You're late Edwards" he teases her. His eyes linger on her exposed cleavage and she smiles loving the effect she has on him. "You look great by the way"

"Thanks. So do you" she says referring to his signature look of black skinny legs with black boots. But instead of his usually black tee shirt he has on a white v-neck with a black pinstriped vest and a loose tie hanging around his neck. She's surprised at how turned on she is at seeing him in white, a color he hardly ever wears.

She slides into the passenger seat and he shuts her door before walking back over to the driver's side and hopping in. Once they are both settled, he removes his tie.

"Turn around and close your eyes" he orders her.

"Why? What are you doing?" she asks skeptically. She can feel his breath on her neck as he struggles to create a makeshift blindfold and it sends a shiver down her spine. Although she can't see him, she knows he's nervous by the way his hands are shaking. She wonders what he's nervous about but she chalks it up to him wanting to make tonight special for her.

"I want it to be a surprise" he says and after successfully tying the blindfold. He returns to the driver's seat, switches gear and pulls off. They drive in comfortable silence for 30 minutes before he announces that they've arrived.

"We're here" Eli states proudly.

"Great, can I take this thing off now" Clare says beginning to claw at the temporary barrier shielding her eyes from the outside world.

"No...not yet" he says before jumping out of the car and slamming the door shut after him. Clare exhales loudly as she waits for him to open her door. Once he does, he gently grabs her arm and helps her out of the car. He places a feather-light kiss on the back of her hand before intertwining his finger in hers and leading her to their sought out destination.

With her vision compromised Clare relies on her other senses to give her a clues as to where he's taking her. She can smell dew in the air and fell thick, lush grass underneath her feet. Some of the blades gently stab the top of her foot making her shiver from its contact as she walks across it. Soft gust of wind whips through her hair and she can hear the faint sound of waves crashing against the surface.

A smile slowly creeps across her face as recognition begins to register in her brain. She suddenly remembers Eli mentioning that there are only two things that his father Bullfrog, the legendary radio DJ, loves more than deejaying and that's hunting and _sailing_. She had seen pictures of the 32 foot beauty before but had never had the honor of seeing it in person. I guess that was about to change. She wondered if the boat had a cabin and if it did was there a bed in there. Cabins usually have beds in them. She wondered if they would be spending the night there together letting the sound of the water lullaby them to sleep.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear him telling her to watch her step and before she knew what was happening she nearly toppled over before falling clumsily into his arms. She feels his warm breath against her ear as he asks if she's okay while slowly untying the blindfold.

She nods her head. "I guess I got a little distracted" she says before laughing nervously and tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

He looks at her confusedly before chucking lightly. "Ooo..kay" he draws slowly. wondering what she could possible be distracted by when she had been blindfolded for the last 45 minutes. "So what do you think" her asks her as she begins to adjust her eyes to the sunlight.

Clare's eyes widen as she takes in her surroundings. She's amazed at how spacious the inside of the boat is. There are two wide benches on either side of her that are covered in thick plush carpet. There is wood panel detailing all over and she spots a large stereo system and speakers in the corner along with a compact fridge.

"Eli this is beautiful" she gushes.

"Well I try" he smirks. "but before you get too excited I must warn you that Bullfrog forbade us to leave the pier alone so we wont be sailing _today_ but you're more than welcome to join me in the cockpit anyway" he says while wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"Could you be any more smug" she asks playfully while sticking her tongue out at him.

"Absolutely" he answers her with his signature smirk. "Just kidding, but I would like to invite my beautiful girlfriend to a romantic dinner on the deck" he says charmingly.

"That sound wonderful" she answers feeling like the heroine in a romantic movie. Could this date get any better?

After feeding each other chocolate covered fruit, they feasted on CeCe's potato salad and fried chicken and sipped on white wine. Once their bellies were full, they cuddled against each other on the blanket and watched the sun go down as the exchanged their gifts; poems they each had written for the other.

Not too long after, dark clouds began to invade the sky as silver streaks of light flashed above their heads. A loud roar of thunder soon follows and it begins to rain profusely, soaking their clothes and making them cling heavily to their bodies. Eli glance over at Clare whose dress has manages to become see through and sees her shivering from the cold. He quickly grabs the blanket -leaving the ruined food behind- and covers them with it as they attempt to make it back to Morty. He opens her door for her and then jumps into the driver's seat. Once they are safe from the storm, he stares at Clare and laughs lightly as she tries unsuccessfully to cover herself. He waits a few minute for the rain to die drown and then pulls off.

"Where to, girlfriend"

"Well, we still have time before my curfew and I would hate to have a little rain ruin our date. Why don't we go back to your place to dry off? That is if your parents are okay with it"

"My parents aren't home. Bullfrog dragged CeCe to some music festival out of town and they won't be back until Monday. So no, I'm sure they won't mind you coming over, and besides my parents love you Clare" he assures her before heading in the direction of his house.

When they arrive, Clare quickly jumps out of the car and rushes to the porch to get shelter from the rain as Eli follows closely behind her. He fumbles with his keys before successfully opening the front door. Its dark inside and he goes to the laundry room and grabs a pair of clean flannel pajama bottoms, a black sleeveless t-shirt, and a towel then returns to the living room where he's left Clare waiting

"You can undress in my room and wear these while your clothes dry" he says offering her the dry clothing and the towel.

She thanks him and slowly begins to ascend the stairs before turning around.

"Well, are you coming or not" she asks slyly.

He nearly trips over the first step trying anxiously to follow her lead and climb up the dark stairway. She swiftly walks into his room swaying her hips seductively as she begins to undress leaving a trail of clothing behind her. Eli follows slowly and watches in amazement as his usually timid girlfriend puts on a show for him. She pretends to be oblivious to his gaze but in actuality her heart is beating 10x its normal speed and she's grateful that her back is facing him and that he isn't able to she just how nervous she really is.

After all of her clothing is discarded and she is left standing in her birthday suit, she thinks about the only thing left for her to remove. She glances down at the purity ring on her left ring finger contemplating her final decision before shaking her head and in one swift motion she takes it off her finger and tosses it over her shoulder. Eli comes up behind her, pulling her to his chest and hugging her tightly from behind. His wet clothes are cold against her exposed flesh. He whispers in her ear asking if she's sure and she nods her head knowing that at that moment she wants nothing more than to be with him.

* * *

><p>So yeah that's it…Did you like it?<p>

Did you notice how I added the line form Better off alone part 2. Yeah it's kind of my favorite so how could I not add it.

Anyway, this story is only a one-shot so I probably won't be adding another chapter. I mean I will if I get enough requests. I'm even willing to give the story an alternative ending like maybe one where the boat does have a cabin and they spend the night. The boat in this story couldn't have a cabin because if it did they wouldn't have had to go home to get out of the rain. So yeah...

Don't forget to review!


End file.
